In the packaging of certain chemicals and pharmaceuticals, the manufacturer is often required or desires to provide a considerable amount of information concerning the chemical or pharmaceutical. In the case of pharmaceuticals, this is required by government regulations, however, the occasion may also arise, either separate from or in conjunction with government regulations, to provide the doctor, pharmacist or user with instructions on how the product should be used, what the product is, and safety precautions which should be followed in the use of the product. Similarly, it is often desirable to provide information in multiple languages so that a given product or packaging may be distributed in multiple locations or regions.
Sometimes the literature, which is generally in the form of folded leaflets, is placed within a box along with the container carrying the chemical or pharmaceutical (referred to as "inserts"). The placement of leaflets within the box is expensive and a cumbersome operation to perform. Also, it is difficult to insure by later inspection that the proper literature has been inserted in the proper package. Most all products are packaged in outer cartons and many are not compatible with inserts. Further, the use of folded cartons is under scrutiny by environmental groups, as involving excessive packaging. In an effort to meet this challenge, many companies are looking at ways to eliminate folding cartons that carry containers inside.
A different approach to solving this problem has developed over the last several years in which the folded literature is releasably attached to the face of the container (referred to as "outserts"), either directly to the container itself, or to a base label which, in turn, is secured to the container. The literature may then be removed by the customer. In such cases, the portion of the label remaining must carry both an "identification" of the product, for example, information such as trademark, manufacturer, etc., as well as certain "statutory information" (for example, lot number and expiration date).
Thus, in order to meet the objectives of such labeling techniques, certain criteria must be met. First of all, the portion of the label which remains after the folded literature product is removed must contain both the identification of the product, as well as the statutory information concerning the lot number and expiration date. Further, after the literature leaflet is assembled or affixed to the base label, the indicated area for statutory information concerning lot number and expiration date must be accessible for stamping or printing by the pharmaceutical company and visible to the consumer in addition to the identification of the product. The folded leaflet portion remains affixed to the label portion until the customer (doctor, pharmacist, consumer) desires its removal. It is critical that the proper literature must be affixed to the proper base label. Finally, all of the above criteria must be accomplished in a manufacturing technique that insures quality and is cost-effective.
Examples of labels designed to eliminate the separate base panel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,616 to Cowan (hereinafter, "Cowan") and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,746 and 5,263,743, each to Jones (hereinafter, "Jones '746" and "Jones '743", respectively), for example.
It is often desirable to provide an extended text label with resealability. Resealability may allow the user to open the label, inspect or remove the interior pages thereof, and thereafter reclose and reseal the label. The interior pages, if not removed, may then be referred to again later. Additionally, the various panels of the label are retained in a closed configuration so that they do not dangle and interfere with the handling of and detract from the appearance of the associated article.
In many applications, it is also desirable to be able to determine if the label has already been opened. For example, it may be desirable to provide means for indicating whether the label has been tampered with.